The present invention relates to a multi-function puzzle and more particularly pertains to allowing puzzle pieces to be arranged both in two and three dimensional arrangements.
A standard two-dimensional xe2x80x9cjigsawxe2x80x9d puzzle comprises an image depicted on a substantially flat board-like carrier. The carrier is cut, traditionally with a jigsaw, creating numerous substantially flat pieces which will only fit together when the player reconfigures the pieces in the position from which they were originally cut. The main objective in putting together typical two-dimensional or jigsaw puzzles is the assembly in the proper order to create a finished arrangement. Achieving this once or twice will typically render this type of puzzle useless to the owner who will more than likely have no motivation to complete this puzzle once again. Thus, the puzzle often sits in a closet or is discarded. Typical three-dimensional puzzles also often have limited solutionsxe2x80x94thereby affording the owner of limited applications, designs, and thus enjoyment. What is needed is a puzzle that can be constructed both two-dimensionally and three dimensionally to increase the usability of the puzzle, and increase enjoyment to the user.
The present invention attempts to solve the above mentioned problem by providing a puzzle that can be used in both two- and three-dimensional designs.
The use of puzzles is known in the prior art. More specifically, puzzles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of figuring out a proper arrangement or solution are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,336 to Miller, Jr. discloses a three-dimensional interlocking puzzle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,505 to Schultz discloses space panels. U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,832 to Post discloses a toy building block. U.S. Pat. No. 597,519 to De Souchet discloses a toy. U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,471 to Calvert discloses a pentagonal puzzle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,177 to Wengel discloses a construction game.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multi-function puzzle for allowing puzzle pieces to be arranged both in two and three-dimensional arrangements. In this respect, the multi-function puzzle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing puzzle pieces to be arranged both in two and three dimensional arrangements.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved multi-function puzzle which can be used for allowing puzzle pieces to be arranged both in two and three dimensional arrangements. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of puzzles now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved multi-function puzzle. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved multi-function puzzle, which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of irregularly shaped substantially flat puzzle pieces capable of being joined together in a predetermined matrix. A tray is provided that is dimensioned for receiving the irregularly shaped puzzle pieces thereon in the predetermined matrix in a two-dimensional orientation. The tray has a central section having an upwardly extending peripheral sidewall. The central section has a foam-padding layer disposed thereon. The foam-padding layer has a design thereon corresponding with the irregularly shaped puzzle pieces. A plurality of connectors are provided that each have a different arrangement of radially extending slots. The slots are dimensioned according to the thickness or the puzzle pieces for receiving said irregularly shaped puzzle pieces therein to create a three-dimensional object.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-function puzzle, which has all the advantages of the prior art puzzles, and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-function puzzle, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-function puzzle, which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-function puzzle which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such multi-function puzzle economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multi-function puzzle for allowing puzzle pieces to be arranged both in two and three-dimensional arrangements.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved multi-function puzzle including a plurality of irregularly shaped puzzle pieces capable of being joined together in a predetermined matrix. A tray is provided that is dimensioned for receiving the irregularly shaped puzzle pieces thereon in the predetermined matrix in a two-dimensional orientation. The tray has a central section having an upwardly extending peripheral sidewall. The central section has a foam-padding layer disposed thereon. The foam-padding layer has a design thereon corresponding with the irregularly shaped puzzle pieces. A plurality of connectors are provided that each have a different arrangement of radially extending slots. The slots are dimensioned for receiving the irregularly shaped puzzle pieces therein in a three-dimensional orientation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.